Pyrocreeper Games Wiki
Hello, and welcome to Pyrocreeper Games wiki. Pyrocreeper games wiki has various rules about it, but here's what you need to know: It's a sort-of-fanon wiki where games are added constantly in the wiki. It's fanon because these games don't really exists. It's sort-of-fanon because if you're not part of the Pyrocreeper team, you will have to message a bureaucrat about your fanon idea. To find a bureaucrat, please click on the following link: Bureaucrats. To become part of the Pyrocreeper team, you must join here: Pyrocreeper team. Welcome to the Wiki Everyone! Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the add button at the top of any page to get started! The add button looks like a folded piece of paper, and is located next to the page count in the top-right corner. If you've made a mistake and want to correct it, click on the edit button at the top, and begin to write again. This button is also useful if you want to add more content to your existsing page. If you want to get involved with or help out with recent wiki activity, click the activity button that looks sort of like a radical next to the add a new page button. You click on any link there to see what's going on. Ask any bureaucrat to become a staff member, and a button that looks like a circular timer will appear. This is the admin dashboard with every option a staff member needs. It is located next to the recent activity button. The Topic At Pyrocreeper Games, we create various splatoons, PvZ, Angry Birds, and so much more fanon games. Get involved too by clicking create! Help Help is something that is usually needed on the wiki. Here's some help for you: Help adding soundtracks A soundtrack is something that you can create in any soundtrack editing app or site. To add a soundtrack, go to source mode (this can be accesed in the visual editor under the button with three lines and it's at the bottom, or the classic editor, if you click on the tab labeled "source.") Add double brackers ( ), and add your soundtrack's name (you MUST include information such as ".ogg" or "File:") Images and Gifs To add an image or an animation, click on the image button, and upload from your file. Help adding a Video Click on the video button and paste the youtube link. Help with editing types If you plainly click the "edit" button, the wiki will take you to the visual editor. The visual editor has options in the top bar. If you click on the button that looks like a triangle, a dropdown menu will appear. There is a number of choices. To begin, there is the classic editor. The classic editor is simlar to the visual editor, but the layout is different, and has different options. Next is rename. If you've made a typo in the name, or don't like the name, or just want to change it, click rename! There, click on where it has the original page name under "to new title" and add the new title there. Please add your reason for renaming the page, and click rename, and you're all done. The next thing you will find is talk. Please read the Talk Rules before adding to a page's talk. If you are an administrator, then there will be three more options. One is protect. To protect a page from other editors, click protect. Then, you can choose who you want to protect the page from, and click confrim protection, and your page is protected! Another option is delete. Click confrim deletion to delete. Lastly, is edit mobile main page, which is different from immobile main page, and is only available to staff editing the home page. Staff We have kinds of staff here at Pyrocreeper Games Wiki. We call them administrators (or admins for short). Here's a list of admins: # Bureaucrat # Sysop # Rollback # Chatmod # Discussion Moderator # Content Moderator We trust our wiki staff to do the right thing. Help with messages To message on a discussion board, go to the . If you want to message someone personally, click on a link to their userpage, and click on message wall, and type in a message on their wall. Rules You MUST NOT IGNORE the rules. Here's a link to the rules: Rules. Terms Here at the wiki, we have some terms. * Spam - Spam is where one repeatedly posts the same thing, or posts something unrelated to the page. This is striclty not allowed * Necobumping - Replying to old messages and threads, which is not allowed on this wiki. * Sockpuppetry - Sockpuppetry or Socketry is where a blocked user creates multiple accounts of themselves. This is not allowed. This is not to be confused with alt accounts or backup accounts. * Derail - In discussions or threads, when one changes the subject greatly, this is a derail. Derailing is not approved of here. * Altaccounts - Although not allowed on some wikis, altaccounting is allowed here as when two or more accounts of one with same IP address uses the wiki, on one condition: you MUST say that you're an altaccount of another, and not act as if you aren't. You could get a 3-day kick. * Backup Accounts - Forgot your passoword? No worries! Create a new account. That is a backup account, and that's allowed here. Chat Chat has rules that can be read here. These are chat and discord rules (which are the same). Chat is an option to get social with wiki friends, and you can start one by clicking chat in the central right. You must know that if you break any chat rules, you will get banned from chat or, depending on how severe the rule-breaking incidents are, blocked. Being Blocked If you get blocked that means you are breaking one of the wiki rules. The first time you break you break a rule, you get a warning. The second time you break a rule, you get a chronic warning. After that, you will get blocked. Here at Pyrocreeper Games Wiki, we have certain kinds of blocks: # A kick: Get blocked for 1-3 days is a kick # Monthly Block - Get blocked for the rest of the month # Other-kind of Block - Be blocked for longer than a month # Global Block - Be blocked across all wikis. # IP Block - Be blocked by IP address # Ban - Be infinitely blocked. You can also be banned from chat. You can be only banned from chat, and never go back onto chat again after that. Are you Ready? You've read this page, and hopefully the rules, please, by all means, get started! Category:Browse